Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 3
The Invaders: Part One, is the third episode of Captain America: The Animated Series. It features the biggest change to the series yet. Plot Steve Rogers: [He stared at his dented Triangular shield and sighed in disappointment] Peggy Carter: [She walked into Cap’s tent and smiled] Steve Rogers: [ He looked up at her] Oh, hey Peggy. Peggy Carter: You know who Howard Stark is, right? Steve Rogers: Of course. Peggy Carter: He’s creating you a new shield! Steve Rogers: [He stood up in excitement] Wow! Really?! How?! Peggy Carter: I called him up, and he said that he would gladly do it! Steve Rogers: Thanks Peggy! So.....What should we do until then? Peggy Carter: Let’s check out your part of Brooklyn. Steve Rogers: Why? Peggy Carter: Why not? Steve Rogers: In what? Peggy Carter: [She reveals her car, and both get in, then she drives away] [Intro theme plays] Steve Rogers: [He pointed at a part of the street] I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner. Peggy Carter: Did you have something against running away? Steve Rogers: You start running, they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right? Peggy Carter: I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face. Steve Rogers: I guess I just don’t why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful... a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but… Peggy Carter: You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you? Steve Rogers: This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on. Peggy Carter: You must have danced? Steve Rogers: Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait. Peggy Carter: For what? Steve Rogers: The right partner. [They both went into a antique shop. Steve found an image holder that can be opened and closed. He bought it secretly. After they left, Peggy drove Steve back to base. Howard Stark looked up and saw Steve] Howard Stark: Well, Well, Well! If it isn’t Captain America! Boy, have I been waiting to meet you! Steve: It’s a huge pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark. I’m a fan of your work. Howard Stark: Please, just call me Howard. Well, we’ll need you to wait here. I’m about to go work on your shield. Steve: Where will you be? Howard: It’s a surprise. [He then looked at Private Lorraine] Tell Steve where to go when I’m done. Private Lorraine: [She smirked] Gladly [In the room] Howard Stark: [Morning, by a glass chamber, Stark examines the Hydra cartridge] Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about. [He removes a glowing pellet. The blast sends Stark and his engineer flying across the room.] Write that down. Peggy Carter: Captain! We’re ready for you! [Somewhere else in the building] Steve Rogers: [to Private Lorraine] Excuse me. I’m looking for Mr. Stark. Pvt. Lorraine: He’s in with Colonel Phillips. Of course you’re welcome to wait. [Steve perches on the edge of a desk to wait] I read about what you did. [she holds up the newspaper showing his rescue mission] Steve Rogers: Oh! The…yeah! Well, that’s you know? Just doin’ what needed to be done. Pvt. Lorraine: Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men. Steve Rogers: Really, it’s not a big deal. Pvt. Lorraine: Tell that to their wives. [Steve gets nervous as she walks up to him] Steve Rogers: Uh...I don’t think they were all married. Pvt. Lorraine: You’re a hero. Steve Rogers: Well, that...you know? That...that depends on the definition of it really. [she grabs hold of his tie] Pvt. Lorraine: The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh...seeing as they’re not here. [drags him to the corner of the office and kisses him] Peggy Carter: [she walks in] Captain! [Steve and Pvt. Lorraine separate] We’re ready for you. If you’re not otherwise occupied. [Annoyed, she turns and walks ahead] Steve Rogers: Agent Carter, wait. Peggy Carter: Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all. Steve Rogers: Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was. Peggy Carter: I don’t think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest. Steve Rogers: Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven’t been... fondue-ing? Peggy Carter: [she turns to look at him] You still don’t know a bloody thing about women! [In Stark’s lab] Howard Stark: Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend. Steve Rogers: Really? I didn’t think... Howard Stark: Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what’s goin’ on in a woman’s head, it’s the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed. Carbon polymer. [referring to a piece of cloth lying on the table] Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocket knife. [referring to Steve’s Captain America shield] I hear you’re uh... kinda attached? Steve Rogers: It’s handier than you might think. Howard Stark: I took the liberty of coming up with some options. him a few shields This one’s fun. She’s been fitted with electrical relays. It’ll allow you to… Steve Rogers: What about this one? [he picks up a round silver looking shield] Howard Stark: No! No! That’s just a prototype. Steve Rogers: What’s it made of? Howard Stark: Vibranium. It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent, this can redirect any kinetic energy. It can even absorb it. Steve Rogers: How come it’s not standard issue? Howard Stark: That’s the rarest metal on earth. What you’re holding there? That’s all we’ve got. Peggy Carter: [as Steve is checking out the shield made out of Vibranium] You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business. Steve Rogers: [holds up the Vibranium shield against him] What do you think? [Peggy picks up gun and shoots it at Steve as he quickly holds up the shield to protect himself] [The bullets fell on the floor and were dented and bent up] Peggy Carter: Yes. I think it works. [she puts the gun down and walks out of the lab, Steve and Howard looking at her stunned] Steve Rogers: I had some ideas about the uniform. Stark a piece of paper Howard Stark: it Whatever you want, pal. Bucky: [He later walked in the room and saw Cap’s circular shield with American colors] Wow! It’s about da- Captain America: Bucky..... Bucky: I mean, it’s about time. Howard Stark: [He chuckled] I like this kid. Col. Phillips: OK, girls! Our men spotted a man who’s been stealing HYDRA technology. He apparently lives in Atlantis and has underwater telepathy. Bucky: No way! We’re meeting Aquaman?! Col. Phillips: Kid, did you steal one of my cigars? Bucky: Aquaman is cool! He can talk to fish... and-and-and- um...talk to fish...and um ride seahorses! Col. Phillips: His name is Namor the Sub-Mariner. I’d recommend checking him out. [He tossed Bucky and Cap scuba gear] Bucky: Cool. Captain America: Come on, Bucky! Howard Stark: How are you going to get there? Captain America: Umm... Howard Stark: [He walked the two to his garage and showed him all of his submarines] Bucky: [Bucky had a look of amazement] I think I’m going to like working with you, Mr. Stark. Howard: Here, you can take my least favorite submarine [In Bucky’s eyes, it had more technology than he had ever seen] Bucky: This is your least favorite?! Howard Stark: Yeah, I don’t care what you do with it. I already plugged in the coordinates for where Namor is. Captain America: Thanks, Stark. [He drove the submarine to where Namor was] Howard Stark: It’s just Howard, Cap. [He said quietly] Captain America: [He located Namor in his base. He drove through the entrance] Bucky: Huh. I thought Aquaman would have better security or guards. Captain America and Bucky: [They both hopped out the submarine and met up with Namor] Namor: You dare come here! Captain America: Hello, sir. We just wanted to talk to you about you stealing HYDRA technology. Namor: You work with HYDRA, don’t you?! Captain America: Wait no-! Namor: [Before Cap could finish, Namor threw his trident at Captain America] Captain America: [He caught the trident] Namor: [He had a look of amazement] Bucky: Wait! Aquaman, please! Namor: [He flew towards Bucky and pinned him against a wall with his arm around Bucky’s neck] Bucky: [He said barely breathing] I mean Arthur Curry, I mean Aqualad, I mean- Captain America: Bucky! Bucky: [He said still barely breathing,] Yeah, my bad. Captain America: [He threw his shield at Namor and it came back to him] Namor: [He crashed into a wall and fell down to the ground] Captain America: Wow, this thing is cool. Bucky: [He took out his rapid fire guns and fired them at Namor] Namor: [He was able to dodge the bullets with the wings on his feet and flew away, picking Bucky up] Bucky: [He stabbed Namor, but the knife shattered and broke on impact] What the? Namor: [He threw Bucky to the ground] Captain America: [He threw his trident at Namor stabbing Namor in the stomach] Namor: [He fell to the ground, but not before taking his trident out and shooting a blast at Bucky and Captain America] Captain America: [He blocked it with his shield, defending both himself and Bucky. It redirected the blast back at Namor launching him into the wall] Bucky: Wow! That thing is cooler than your last one! Namor: [He ran to hit Cap with his trident, charging it with energy, but the shield redirected the attack back at Namor knocking Namor to the ground] Captain America: Look. We’re not trying to fight you. Namor: That’s what they all say. Then they come and kill my fellow people. Captain America: Listen Mr. Sub Mariner. I’ve lost very important people in my life. My father died from mustard gas. My mother worked as a nurse in a tuberculosis ward and then contracted tuberculosis and died shortly before my 18th birthday. My mother was almost always depressed because her father was abusive to her. He did things to her I don’t even want to talk about. [Tears started to run down his face] Even worse, my father forced me to go to fighting classes, which, yes, I trained in, but I had to stay there overnight and every year I met a new teacher because he would commit adultery on my mom. After they died, I was sent to an orphanage where I was beat on a daily basis. One day I fought back, and my dad beat the sh- Bucky: [He looked at Steve with the same face Steve gave Bucky when he almost cussed] Captain America: .....My dad beat the stuff out of me. My mom was too scared to do anything because she didn’t want to get beat by my dad. It wasn’t until I met my friend Nick. Who protected me, and who might be dead. Now I have come here to get that technology back and save your life. That could kill your people more than anyone has before. And I will keep fighting to save your people. I won’t fight you....but I will if I have to....for your own people. Namor: Why are you doing this? And who are you? Captain America: HYDRA killed someone who was more helpful to me than my own two parents. Namor: Even though this could be a trap, I trust you. Captain America: And to answer your question, I’m Captain America. Namor: Who’s the kid? Bucky: [He put his hand out smiling] I’m Bucky. Cap’s sidekick. [He said proudly] Captain America: We have to get that technology out from under the water. Namor: [He swam through the entrance as Bucky and Cap got in the submarine] Captain America: [He drove to the technology] Namor: [He tried to pick it up, but lasers shot out of it but he easily dodged them. But the lasers hit the submarine] Bucky: Oh how perfect [He said sarcastically] [He put on his scuba gear and swam out and used his rapid fire guns to destroy the security systems but it knocked him back] Namor: Great job kiddo. [He said sarcastically] Bucky (With Scuba Gear): [Mumbles] Thanks, Aquaman. Namor: [Gets closer to him] What’d you say?! Bucky (With Scuba Gear): Nothing. Bucky and Namor: [They couldn’t lift it up, but one of the lasers shot Bucky’s mask as he was struggling to breathe. Namor called his Atlanteans to help] Atlanteans: [They all tried to help him lift it, but the technology started to glow and it started to come together and formed into a treasure chest] Captain America: [He raised his eyes] What the Hell? [The scene moved in slow motion] [He walked out the submarine and swam in the water, took off his mask, put it on Bucky’s mouth, took the chest, swam out the water, swam fast and took it far away as he used his shield to help lift it as Bucky, the Atlanteans, and Namor helped. The HYDRA tech blew up and Cap blocked it with his shield, absorbing the blast. The Atlanteans, Bucky, and Namor swam the Captain’s unconscious body to their health room] [A few minutes later……] Captain America: [He woke up on a table with Bucky looking at him and he helped Cap up] Bucky: Hey Steve, how 'ya feelin'? Captain America: A little tired. [He coughed up water and Bucky patted his back helping the water come out] Bucky: Hey, thanks for saving my life. Captain America: Of course. You’re like a son to me, kid. Bucky: [He wiped a tear from his face] That’s so sweet. [He started smiling, revealing it was a fake tear and just some water] Captain America: [He laughed] Really, Buck? Bucky: Come on, I have something to show you. [They walked out of the lab.] Namor: Hey, Atlanteans! Give it up for Captain America! Atlanteans: [They all clapped for Captain America] Namor: We will assist you in any way, and we will take down those HYDRA demons! Bucky: Ya know, Cap and I are building a team. It’s called the Invaders. So far we’ve had the Human Torch, the android, and Toro join the team. We could use an aquatic member. Captain America: What? [He said confused] Bucky: Remember Cap? Captain America: Umm.... Bucky: He’s an old man anyways. Probably forgot from all that water. Namor: I will gladly join your clan. And all 300 members of my Atlantean race! Bucky: Hey the more the merr- Captain America: I think we’ll stick with the five of us and call the Atlanteans anytime we need help! Namor: Well let’s head to the human world and meet your team of....Invaders. [Ending credits roll] Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Howard Stark (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Private Lorraine (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Atlantean Royal Guard (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Earth-6160 Category:Created by Rangerfan14